


Omega's Alpha

by Jjpforever



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Daddy Dom Im Jaebum | JB, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Mafia Boss Im Jaebum | JB, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjpforever/pseuds/Jjpforever
Summary: Jinyoung and jaebeom, belong to a different world. A new system introduced for the omegas safety brings them close.For Jaebeom, omegas have no values. The absence of an omega figure made him ignorant towards omegas.Jinyoung is tangled in a toxic relation. Making him live in a world where he think his daddy loves him.But things change. Jaebeom learns about the important of an omega while Jinyoung realises there's still good outside the toxicity.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry that I am always late to post in here. I just forget to post in here but I'll be working on myself and post this story too. 
> 
> Please give it lots of love and encouragement. 
> 
> This is my old work which got deleted. I hope you all find it nice. Thank you so much! Lots of kisses!
> 
> Don't forget to give kudos and leave a comment to give me energy to post more. Bye bye!

" Jinyoung, are you nervous?" 

Jinyoung pouted hard and glared at his phone when his mother asked him for the hundredth time. He was now more tired of this question than nervous. Of course, he was. He was leaving Busan in a few days and will be moving to Seoul for his college life. 

"yes, mommy" jinyoung sighed. 

" I am just worried, jinyoung. You know, this new system is weird" his mother groaned. 

" mommy, it's not new. It started a few years ago ''Jinyoung kept his phone beside him and his mother frowned. 

" I don't know what kind of alpha my baby will get" her voice turned low and sad. Anyone would be sad. Jinyoung was leaving his mothers for the first time and this was a big thing for them. Jinyoung was their love child. 

" I don't have to marry them, mommy" jinyoung smiled but a fake cough caught him. 

"look at me, darling. I found your mom in university and see, you are here" Jinyoung's alpha mom walked into the room in a robe. 

" Mom, mommy is scared for nothing," Jinyoung pouted and received a kiss on his forehead. 

" your mommy loves you. Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine there. Make friends and be safe" Jinyoung's alpha mother winked and tightened her hold on her lover's body. 

" okay! But mother, I have to buy lots of pills, ''Jinyoung startled both of them. 

." are you not going to get banged?" alpha mother asked only for jinyoung to pout. 

" mommy!! He whined loudly and stomped his feet. 

"Why do you have to say nonsense in front of him, honey?" she glared at the alpha and huffed. 

" I was joking. Chill, my baby. Don't worry, you'll get a nice alpha" she smirked and patted Jinyoung's back to make him get up from the chair. 

Park jinyoung, the pretty little omega who got into the university of his dreams. Jinyoung wanted nothing now. His dream university was becoming an absolute reality. 

Jinyoung was the child of two beautiful female omega and alpha. He was so cute and beautiful at young age that his mothers dress him up as girl. He grew up with two mothers who pampered him a lot. 

And this affected him in some way. He loved collecting cute things, he loved wearing skirts and baggy clothes that didn't needed pants. His omega traits made him even more beautiful and pretty. 

He was a good student. He was a disciplined son and the sweetest baby. Jinyoung's parent had no complaints from him except his picky food habits. He was a picky eater and a Cola lover. 

Few years ago, the education sector passed a law that omega students will be the first priority of the universities and colleges. Omegas will be given first place then alphas. 

Along side, every omega student will be partnered up with an alpha who will be his roommate and protector who'll keep them safe and help them at the time of need. 

By this method, assault towards omegas lessened. Omegas didn't have to worry about their safety and they were also able to go through their heat. 

Jinyoung's parents were nervous about it even though only one of them showed their fear. There were cases where alphas harmed their assigned omegas. 

But jinyoung was carefree. 

He was a little and already had a daddy. Well, his daddy was just someone he met online and that's it. Jinyoung never met him but they exchanged messages and pictures. 

Jinyoung was happy that his daddy was with him, he was full with everything. Now, he was waiting for the day to come. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" Mark, my mom is worried," he groaned on the phone. His eyes staring at the ceiling fan as if it was the most interesting thing. 

" she would be. We are going to Seoul" he giggled and Jinyoung pouted. 

" yes… he hasn't replied to my text" jinyoung grumbled. Mark winced and shook his head. 

" Jinyoung, I think you sh— he is my daddy. How can I?" he pouted but Mark rolled his eyes. 

" He doesn't care about you," Mark groaned and Jinyoung frowned. 

"That's not true," he mumbled. 

" suit yourself, Jinyoung. I have to go. Mom is calling me to pack my bags" Mark said and went off. Somewhere in his small heart Jinyoung knew that mark was right. But his little self denied. How can he leave? He was his only daddy. 

It was so hard to find a daddy, unless you found one. 

Jinyoung ignored how his so called daddy neglected his text and only answered when jinyoung would send his ass pics. 

Jinyoung stomped his feet and hugged his blanket. He pulled his phone up and went to the chat. He texted his daddy but no reply. He groaned and threw the phone near his pillow. 

"Mommy, I need my suitcase" he grumbled as he walked down the stairs only to find his parents making out. 

" Oh baby, bad timing" Alpha mother groaned and smiled, she walked towards the store room to give what his son wanted. 

" Thanks, mom," he grinned and received a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at his cute blue suitcase and waved to his mom as he left. 

Jinyoung placed his suitcase on the bed and opened his wardrobe. His neutral colour clothes stacked perfectly made it hard for him to move but he had to take them.

Carefully, not messing up his wardrobe, Jinyoung took out his clothes that consisted of shirts and shorts and slacks. Jinyoung made a room for his skirts and baggy clothes. 

Jinyoung was folding his extra clothes when a message popped up. 

"hi, jinyoung. I miss you so much" he smiled at the message even though it was a drunk text from his so called daddy. 

Jinyoung obediently replied. He was waiting for another lovely text but it never came. Frowning, Jinyoung went back to his work. 

He was feeling fussy since Mark told him about the situation. 

"baby, mommy got your mozzarella corn dog" a singing voice came and Jinyoung's eyes lit up in joy. He happily stomped his feet in and ran to his mom. 

"thank you!" he squealed loudly and took the plate. 

"only one?" he frowned at his plate and looked at his mother in disbelief. Jinyoung's mother shrugged and grinned. 

"because you have to drink milk later. Come on, eat and take a good rest. Tomorrow is a big day" she smiled at her son who pouted. 

" I am not going tomorrow, mommy" he grumbled. 

"but we are going shopping and celebrating. It's a big day, baby" she squeezed his cheeks, wanting her son to cheer up and feel at ease. He had no siblings and this made his parents feel more worried.

They just want Jinyoung to be happy. 

Jinyoung smiled at his mother and grabbed the stick of corn dog. 

" thank you, mommy. I love you" he grinned and took a bite of the food. Once his mother was sure that his son was eating, she ruffled his hair and walked out of the room. 

"daddy, good night" he texted his daddy with a cheerful smile on his face as he ate corn dogs. Jinyoung, again expected a reply and it came but it was a small demand made by his so called daddy. 

"don't you want to send nudes to daddy?" he read and his face turned red. Jinyoung twisted his lips, and an idea popped up. 

"nwo…. I'll not. I am comfy and lying down. I don't wanna" he giggled at the reply. 

Jinyoung wanted to tease his daddy but daddy was in no mood. He replied with a smile emoji. 

Jinyoung sighed. 

For what he was trying for? His daddy just left like that because he tried to joke. Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung continued eating his food and as soon as he finished a glass of milk was placed on the table near the door. 

"good night, darling" his alpha mom gave a flying kiss and closed the door. 

Jinyoung put the plate aside and drank milk in one go from the glass and placed the glass back. His tummy now finally filled with yummy things, he padded towards the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He had no interest in taking shower, so he quickly changed his clothes and wore his cute strawberry shorts. 

He liked being half naked. Sometimes, Jinyoung slept without a shirt and sometimes, he slept bottomless. Jinyoung snuggled under the sheets and switched off the phone to get away from the pain igniting in his heart. 

Jinyoung started to feel the distance widening between him and his daddy and it pained him. What was he supposed to do? He can't even talk to him without getting shut down. 

He gulped thickly and wiped his eyes. 

"Good night, Jinyoung," he said to himself and switched on the night lamp for a little light, he closed his eyes. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" Dad, is this necessary?" jaebum groaned at his father who glared at him. 

Jaebeom's father was making an arrangement for his son's roommate. Jaebeom planned to get a room with a sexy omega or thought of getting a sexy omega to hook up but all his plans went down hill when he father called the university dorm head. 

He cursed internally, watching his father asking questions as if he was going to live there forever. 

" What do you mean you can't give my son his desired choice?" he growled and jaebeom rolled his eyes. He shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and twisted his lips. 

" only two rooms are left? I need a high class omega for my son!" he barked and this caused jaebeom to frown. Omegas are omegas, he would bang any. 

He saw his father sigh and slam the phone back. His father looked up with a smile and said " go, pack your bags. Don't think of fucking up. You are the reputation of my family and the next in line. You got a room with an omega from Busan" 

"fucking fish smell" he grumbled and stormed out of the office. Jaebeom's father watched his son storm off. He knew his son wouldn't be pleased with this. They were high class alphas and the famous Mafia. 

He can't do everything to please his son. With no omega mother figure, jaebeom didn't know the value of an omega. Jaebeom's mother died after a few months of delivery and since then, Jaebeom grew up among the alphas. 

He had no idea how much an omega makes a difference in their life. 

" boss, we need to visit the mining area. There's an issue" a worker came and informed his father. 

Sighing, his father got up and left his office. 

Meanwhile, jaebeom in his room sitting alone and staring at his phone. He wanted to be left alone and move on with his mafia circle. He was a skilled boxer and shooter. He has worked with his father many times so what was the point of being with an omega. He was enough. 

Suddenly, his phone went off and he picked it up quickly before the call ended. 

"hey, what's up?" he chuckled and sat on the edge of his bed. 

" hey! I am good. I was bored and thought of calling you" Jackson replied while looking at the brand-new T-shirts. 

" What are you doing that got you bored?" jaebeom huffed and looked at the servant walking into his bedroom to clean his bedroom. 

" I was buying some clothes for the new chapter of my life and I already got bored. I am just waiting to leave my house and more to dorm. Basically, my own room" Jackson sounded excited. 

"you have to share your room. Don't forget that" jaebeom rolled his eyes and Jackson winced. 

"so what? I am my own person. I'll enjoy my life and I'll have you there!" he explained and jaebeom laughed. 

" We will have fun and I don't think anyone will question knowing our background and our work" Jackson smirked and Jaebeom hummed. 

" don't tell me you are nervous?" Jackson mocked and jaebeom huffed. 

" shut up. I am not nervous. My father just made a fuss out of who I should be with. I mean anyone is fine for banging. I don't care" jaebeom groaned and Jackson frowned. 

" hey, it's not like that jaebeom. You have to share that room with an omega for three years and it is a big thing. You can't just call it banging, they have feeli— does it matter to me? No" jaebeom interjected and groaned in annoyance. 

What was so important about omegas. Why did they matter so much? 

Jaebeom didn't care about omegas because he was enough for himself. He had his career, his life and his Goddamn money with him. 

" I don't know what to say jaebeom but I'll pray for your thick skull. I have to pay for my clothes, I'll call you later" Jackson said hurriedly and cut the call. 

"as if I am dying for it" Jaebeom made a face and threw his phone on the bed and made his way to the walk-in closet to pack his bags for the new life. 

He has to complete his education and bear with this omega thing. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

How was the first chapter? 

Boring, I guess? 

I hope you all got some points in your head. 

Please show some love tell me what do you feel about jjp. 

Thank you for reading. 

Love you babies. 🥰🥰


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I posted second chapters! I really have no thoughts like you all gonna like it because the book theme is different and I don't know if readers will like it or not. Again it's my fic so I made from my liking. Please leave kudos and positive comments to encourage me.

(dorm room in the media above)

Sunny day, wind blowing and sky looking beautiful with lots of cotton candies rowing in the blue sea. That's what jinyoung imagined at the day of his departure. Partly cloudy was Jinyoung's weather. He loved them as much as he loved corn dogs. 

This is what Jinyoung imagined, a beautiful day to leave behind Busan but it was washed off with rain. He just wanted to leave his house in good weather but the heavy rainfall made it all worse. 

He was going to travel by bus but the heavy rainfall stopped the bus services. Last minute cancellation and change of plan and that's what jinyoung hated.

His mother looked worried. It was an important day of Jinyoung's life. Also the changes in weather created more problems means fall in temperature. 

Though Busan was the warmest area of South Korea, Seoul has had four seasons and he was sure he was going to get freezed in this rainfall in Seoul. 

Jinyoung was looking at the sky, waiting for his happy and fluffy clouds to show up. 

"Mommy, when will it stop?" jinyoung whimpered, hugging his pillow. 

Jinyoung's mother looked up from her work and she shrugged. She was packing a few warm clothes for her baby. They were not the warmest but enough to keep him alive. 

" I don't know, darling. Don't worry, your mum is looking for a way" she smiled softly and leaving the clothes, she ran into the kitchen. 

Jinyoung's alpha mother was in the dining area. Searching for other ways to send her kid. Her last hope was to train and she booked a ticket. 

"Honey, I booked a ticket for him," she called out to her mate who was giving a mug of cold coffee to her son. 

"okay, what's the timing?" she said and Jinyoung's head whipped towards the alpha. 

" in forty minutes! Jinyoung, drink that and take the warm clothes. We will be leaving in 10 minutes" she said, as she switched off her laptop. Jinyoung nodded and earned a kiss on the head and drank his cold coffee. 

"I have packed heat medicines and herbal tea for you. Be safe and I love you, baby" his mother said, blinking rapidly, trying to push away all her tears. Jinyoung bit his lips and hugged her. 

" I love you, mommy. I'll be safe and I'll call you once I reach there. Bye bye" his hug tightened as he said and pulled away. 

With a side smile, he picked up the bag of warm clothes and his suitcase.

" wear them when you reach Seoul" his alpha mother chuckled and pinched his cheeks after wearing a jacket. 

Jinyoung waved at her mother and quickly made his way towards the garage following his alpha mother. 

In twenty minutes, jinyoung reached Busan station. He stumbled back at the crowd but his mother patted his back. 

"don't worry, nothing will happen to my baby" she smiled and ruffled his hair. This made jinyoung young blush like a kid and he nodded. 

His mother helped him in taking the ticket for the train and asked him to check his university entry card and other things. 

Once she was relieved, they sat there waiting for the train. 

"I'll miss you both," Jinyoung said. 

" I know, you are our baby" she grinned and played his fingers. 

Suddenly, there was an announcement indicating that the train to Seoul had arrived. 

Jinyoung looked at his mother and them at the platform. 

" I guess, it's time for you to go. I wish the best for your life, Jinyoung" his mother said and slowly her hand left Jinyoung's. Jinyoung hugged her for the last time and picked up his bags. 

" I love you, mum. I'll call when I'll reach" he grinned and turned towards the train when the door opened. 

With quick steps, he walked in and sat at the side of the window and waved at his mother, who stood there watching her son leaving for a new life. 

It was like yesterday when jinyoung was born, started walking and said his first word. But now, here he was. Leaving for his higher education. She waved back and wiped her eyes, she turned around and left as the train started moving. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"hi, mommy. I just stepped in my dorm room, ''Jinyoung said as he looked around in the spacious room and placed his bags in the corner of the bedroom.

"Are you fine, baby? Did you reach on time? Is the weather bad there? Are you soaked?" his mother asked questions without taking a breath and jinyoung giggled. 

"I just reached mommy. It's raining but not that bad and I'll just take a quick shower" he replied and took off his shoes. 

"then I'll call you later. Take your time son and don't catch cold" she smiled as he said and with a final greet, she aborted her call. 

Jinyoung sighed and placed his phone on the brown cabinet. His eyes were not able to take away from the beautiful dorm room. He looked at his clothes and then searched for the hamper where he could store them. 

Not wanting to catch a cold, Jinyoung unfolded the hamper bag and started taking off his clothes. He realised that he had reached the room first and grinned to himself. 

His clothes were wet, thanks to the taxi driver that made his wait for change. 

Jinyoung shivered a bit and ruffled his hair, making it go here and there. Not wasting any second, he dug into his suitcase and took out his baggy shirt and boxers. 

Taking a quick shower, he wiped his body super fast and slipped into his clothes. Everything was done. The only thing he needed was his mommy's special hot chocolate but not anymore, at least for three years. 

Jinyoung took his suitcase and placed it near the cabinet and pulled the upper drawer out. He was first, so he is going to take the upper side. Folding his beautiful clothes, Jinyoung arranged everything and then at the back, he hid his skirts. He loved wearing them, so he bought them. 

He took three drawers and left the other three for his roommate. Once everything was in place, Jinyoung sprayed cotton linen scented room freshener and placed his pusher cat plushie on the top. 

Smiling, he sat on the bed and sighing, he pushed his legs under the cover. 

"I'll leave my phone charging and go to sleep. I am already tired" he pouted and put his phone in charge, he laid down and closed his eyes after hugging the blanket. 

Jinyoung was in deep sleep when loud banging on the door made him jump out of sleep. He groaned and rubbed his bum that landed on the floor and pouted. 

"I was sleeping" he grumbled while rubbing his eyes and watched the door almost vibrating with the bang. He groaned and stood up on his feet and walked towards the door while soothing his bum. 

He yawned like a kitten and twisted the knob. Before he could do anything, the door almost hit his face by a hard push. 

"fuck it" he heard a pissful curse and shrugging, he turned towards the bed and continue to his sleep. 

"where the fuck is other bed?" he heard. 

Jinyoung yawned and rubbed his tummy before turning towards the guy that he ignored for his sleep. A gasp left Jinyoung's mouth when he saw his roommate. 

"are you the one who came from Busan?" a question was thrown at him and Jinyoung nodded timidly.

"I am Park Jinyo— whatever" the alpha interjected and this caused Jinyoung to pout. 

"You can sleep in bed. I came here first ''Jinyoung scoffed and lied down with all the blankets gathered around him. This caused alpha to clench his teeth.

Jaebeom watched the omega and threw his bag at the corner to storm into the bathroom. 

Jaebeom took a hot shower and changed his clothes into expensive silk pajamas. 

When he came back, he saw the omega snoring softly. Huffing, jaebeom created a small space in the leftover area and slipped under his own blanket. 

In that moment he learned that this omega was going to be hard to handle. His eyes wandered off in the room and he scoffed. 

"we donate money to get this shitty service?" he chuckled at the minimal amount of work done. 

He adjusted quickly when Jinyoung shifted and gave him space. 

He glanced at jinyoung and wondered, what kind of omega he would be and will he be enough his needs. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jaebeom's pov

"young master! Let me help you!" I grained and rolled my eyes when father's butler came running. I am not fucking weak and this rain is making things so crazy than they were. 

"y-young mas— please, let me do it by myself. You are not my mother" I interjected and pulled myself away from the car. My shirt was already wet with the rain by the time I opened my umbrella. I just closed it and threw it back in the car. 

"Leave my car in the parking lot and give keys to the valet," I said, walking towards the dorm area. It was a five story building with multiple bedrooms. My room happened to be on the fourth floor.

The rooms were made with an attached bathroom so no one had to bother anyone and this gave me relief. For food there were options for self food service like you can cook your own food in a room or just eat in the cafeteria or order it. I was in no mood for it so I just pressed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive. 

With a beep, I entered inside with luggage and pressed the key of the fourth floor. Honestly, I wanted the top floor but I am fine.

I waited for a few minutes before I heard a ting and sighed, pulling my luggage with me. Water dripped from my hair, rolling down on the side of my face and the neck. 

It was a disgusting feeling and couldn't shake it because my hands were busy with luggage. My hands read the number and I huffed. 

" so, roommate reached before me" he grumbled and banged the door loudly. 

Seconds later, I banged on the door again. I was literally going to throw the door off when it was opened with a small creek and a head peeked out. 

I growled and pushed the door to open wider and stomped in only to hit with a new fresh scent and my eyes landed on room freshener. Seriously. 

I cleared my throat and walked inside and the door slammed by the omega who was already there. I didn't get a chance to look at him so I was about to greet him when he grumbled something and went back to sleep. 

The weird thing was his clothes. He was so casual. He had a baggy shirt on probably bigger than my size and maybe nothing underneath. I rolled my eyes and threw my bags at the corner of the room. 

I was about to go into the bathroom when I noticed that there was no unfamiliar bag. I looked around and found this brat already arranged his clothes and made this room like his. 

I squinted my eyes at the big dumb cat and huffing, I made my way to the bathroom. 

Honestly, rain was not my thing. I hate it to t guts, which made me remember that this guy was from Busan. Him and rain go hand in hand. 

I placed my things in the given cabinet and chuckled at the cute white bottles of the shampoo and conditioner. People still use baby type bottles? I snickered and took off my clothes and jumped under the shower. 

A good leather of foam on my hair and I rinse it nicely. I could hear the noise of rain hitting the glass of the window. If it continued like that, I am sure we will be left with a broken window. 

I left the bathroom with a towel around my waist and took out the clothes looking most comfortable. My silk pajamas.

I almost yelped at my cramped back and groaned. I should have taken a massage but I hurried off. 

Wincing, I made my way to the bed and stared at the sleeping figure. 

I wanted to push him off but he looked peaceful. So I just pushed off his cover and adjusted myself to the area left. If he was awake, I would have made his ears bleed. 

I huffed in annoyance and pushed him back to his place and sighed. 

Finally, I was here. 

Whatever it was, the scent coming from the omega beside me was calming. It was fresh and relaxing, making my eyelids drop. I don't know about the scent but it made me fall asleep and I liked it. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Hello babies! 

Did you all liked the update? It was not much. 

Let me remind you, I only used jaebeom's thoughts for his pov. 

What you all think is of jaebeom? I think, he is frustrated most of the time. 

Jinyoung is such a cutie that he arranged everything to himself at at home but someone is triggered. 

I'll be updating soon. Please be with me and support me. 

Thank you so much for reading it. 

Love you all babies. 😭😭😭❣️❣️❣️❣️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! Sorry for delay! Thank you for all the kudos!

"mommy?" 

A groggy voice called not aware of the changed surroundings. This caused jaebeom to whip his face towards the omega who was rustling in the bed. His eyebrows furrowed and they landed on jinyoung. 

First night they fell asleep with exhaustion not caring about how painful it was to their neck and back. Jaebeom groaned and angled himself up on his elbows to watch the omega. 

He couldn't help but snicker but stopped when he saw omega's eyes wrinkling as if he was getting up any soon. 

"hmm? Aww… I forgot" jinyoung groaned with a pout on his lips as soon as he opened his eyes. He thought he was sleeping soundly at his house. He looked around and saw the alpha sleeping with his face on the other side. 

Jinyoung's huffed and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning and he had three hours more to sleep. 

" ah! It's stopped?" he said cheerfully and stretched his limbs, ready to take another nap. He fell back on the back and moaned loudly before hiding himself under the blanket. 

Jaebeom heard everything and rolled his eyes. How a person can be so ecstatic early in the morning. It was fucking six, even the sun was hiding behind the clouds. Jaebeom yawned and got out of the bed. It was unusual for him to not hit in the gym right after bed. 

His routine was different and of course, it was going to take time to adapt. 

Jaebeom quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth. The weather was nice and the wind left a soothing feeling on his body. He wanted to be there like that for eternity but decided to do push ups. 

Shirtless jaebeom with a low wait grey sweatpants doing push-ups to keep up with his routine. It was awkward at first but then he didn't minded. 

Jaebeom huffed and puffed after doing his work out and took deep breaths to get himself calm and relaxed. He picked out a tank top and grabbed his phone and earphones, jaebeom jogged out of the room in his shoes for a run. 

Meanwhile, Jinyoung woke up after an hour when his sleep horribly ended with a blocked nose. He groaned and scratched his head in annoyance. He pouted and slid down from his bed to grab his medicine. He slumped his way to the micro kitchen given with the room and bent down to grab a water bottle. 

Jinyoung sniffled and gulped the medicine down. He pouted and walked back to his bed only to lay down like a star fish capturing alpha's side too. He looked at the clock and smiled. 

Getting up, he folded his plush pink pig blanket and elegantly placed it on his yellow pillow. Pillow cover and blanket was gifted by his mommy and he really loved it. Now, making bed was like a stress reliever for him and with that done, Jinyoung ran into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. 

Jinyoung remembered his friend Mark. Mark got into the same university and he was excited to meet his friend after a long break. 

Quickly washing his body with lavender and coconut scented body wash, Jinyoung wrapped a towel around his waist and turned towards the basin to brush his teeth and wash his face. 

Being an omega was not always the unicorn and rainbow. He had to take care of skin because of hormone imbalance and skin type problems. Completing his skin care routine and everything, Jinyoung stepped out of the bathroom while humming a song when he realised the presence of someone else. 

His eyes widened when they fell at the alpha's naked torso, filled with sweat. Jinyoung's eyes widened even more when they fell on the broad chest. 

"p-pepperoni" he mumbled out of surprise but quickly covered his mouth and turned around. 

" what, pepperoni?" jaebeom asked, tilting his head and looking all confused. 

He rolled his eyes and looked away only to look back at the omega who was trying to hide his body with the towel. 

" We have everything the same" he snickered and huffed, taking off his sweatpants. 

Jinyoung's eyes squinted and he whipped his head towards jaebeom. 

"no, no, Mister! We do have the same things but let me remind you about the size!" he hissed at the alpha just like his mother taught him but failed miserably. 

" okay, small size. Get away and let me use the bathroom" jaebeom smirked and slipped past jinyoung. Jinyoung grumbled and stomped his feet on the floor. 

Jinyoung had no time to think about this. He walked to the cabinet and quickly took out a fresh pair of underpants, jeans and a sweatshirt with a teddy made at the back. 

"Next time, don't forget your clothes," he heard Jaebeom yelling from the bathroom and jinyoung slapped his forehead. 

Jinyoung was slipping his tight jeans when he heard a growl and a loud bang. 

"This fucking smells like omega!" he hard him yelling and jinyoung winced. He just used a body wash and the scent was too omega type and this angered the alpha. 

"I am very sorry!" Jinyoung yelled back and buttoned his jeans, he wore his sweatshirt, grabbed his bag and books and left the dorm room in a hurry but came back later. 

"ah! How can I forget this!" he whined loudly as he ran towards his phone when he met the sight of the alpha flexing his muscles. 

" easy" jaebeom chuckled and Jinyoung's phone slipped from his grip. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"Markie!" jinyoung slumped on his bestie and pouted. 

"first day and you are already crying?" Mark laughed and Jinyoung whined. 

"My roommate is so scary!" he whined and Mark's eyes widened. 

"Did he hurt you?" he looked alarmed, his hands already searching for marks only to be swat away by Jinyoung. 

"no, silly! His aura… How should I say tha—Wait! Did your alpha hurt you?" Jinyoung squinted his eyes at the small red mark on Mark's neck, and when Jinyoung pulled the shirt from the neck, there we're a lot of marks just like the other one. 

Mark laughed and pushed Jinyoung's hand away. 

" my alpha requested for the room. He is living with me" he winked at the jinyoung, turning him in pink color. Jinyoung rubbed his cheeks, trying to push that blush away but pouted when he caught some people staring at him. 

He wasn't going to lie, but he caught a lot of attention from the seniors. 

Jinyoung took another bite from his corn dog and moaned lowly at the taste of the food that killed him at every bite. 

"what about you daddy?" Mark gave a pressure on the word and before jinyoung could answer, he replied to his own question. 

" He is in this university" he huffed, not wanting his friend to start again with that drama. 

Jinyoung's eyes lit up and a big smile spread on his cheeks as he munched his food. " let's go and meet him!" jinyoung shook Mark's body, asking him to tag along but Mark pulled away. 

" jinyoung, right now we have to attend freshman year program, so let's just wait for it to start. He'll come here" Mark gave jinyoung a tight smile and grabbed his hand to make him still on his place. Jinyoung pouted and whined at his friend who was not supporting his love. That's what jinyoung called. 

" you are so mean to me!" he furrowed his eyebrows and took the last bite of his corn dog and wrapped the used stick in a paper to throw it later. 

" okay, at least leave my hand so that I can wash it!" jinyoung grumbled and yanked his hand away and got up from the seat. Mark chuckled and looked at Jinyoung's way. 

Jinyoung hopped his way towards the water supply and washed his hands, taking extra care to get crumbs off. Once he was finished with his work, he turned around on his heels only to bump on a hard wall. 

"ah! My nose!" he groaned softly, rubbing his nose. He heard a familiar chuckle and his eyes lifted at the group of tall people standing in front of him. 

'not with bullies again' he internally grumbled and his eyes widened when he realised it was his roommate and few others. 

He gasped and stumbled back on the sink. 

Alpha jaebeom, towering over the omega with his tall height while the other standing behind him snickered. 

" Look where you go," Jaebeom smirked, his eyes staring at the omega with a little tease. 

" Jackson!" 

In a second, the group's attention went towards Jinyoung's friend running towards the other tall alpha who had the same expression of happiness. In front of Jinyoung's not so experienced self, Mark tackled Jackson in a hug and kissed him with no shame. 

Jinyoung's shoulders fell and his smile dropped.

So, this was Mark's alpha. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Jinyoung's pov

If Mark told me earlier that he was going to sit with the alphas, I would have sneaked out but this is a total torture. My small frame was stuffed between the two alphas who kept glancing at me and pinching my cheeks as if I am a doll. 

"what do you wanna order? The program is delayed for an hour. We have some time" Jackson asked the group and his hand tightened around Mark's waist. My eyes tried to look away but I just couldn't. I also wanted a boyfriend but then again, I am weird. 

When will my self loathing come to an end? I frowned. 

" corn dog for jinyoung! He loves it!" Mark said loud enough for the alphas to hear and I bet I saw Jaebeom's head turning towards me. 

"awe…… that's so cute. Can we have a share in that?" an alpha asked, his hand pinching my cheeks. I frowned and pulled my face away. 

"no, I don't share my food," I replied and Jaebeom laughed. 

It was getting out of hand. I can't sit like this. I wiggled a bit only to be stuffed again and I huffed. 

I don't know what I did in my last life but I was saved. 

But then, I am here. I looked at Mark with my puppy eyes and he only winked. I was now between the wall and jaebeom. Though, it's better than the previous sitting but jaebeom is so intimidating. I mean, he kept glancing at my side and passing me tissues. 

I am not bad at eating food. 

" Can I have a bite?" Suddenly he turned towards me, giving me all his attention. 

I gulped the chewed corn dog and licked my lips to eat all the crumbs and I shook my head. 

He smiled and stared at me for a few seconds before he chuckled and turned back to Jackson. 

"hey, can you order a potato cheese corn dog for me?" he asked with a sweet smile and then winked at me. My mouth fell open as I watched him with betrayal. 

If I was informed earlier that he would get a potato cheese corn dog, I would have given him but this is cheating! 

"So, what's your name?" Jackson asked and I almost choked. 

Do I really have to talk with other alphas? I bit my lips and cleared my throat. 

" I am Park Jinyoung and I am studying music and social science" I tried to smile a bit but till I reached, I was ignored. Okay, I'll just bury myself alive. 

" Do you like music?" I heard jaebeom ask and I was surprised. He heard whatever I said? I mean, the other alphas were only there for me because I was an omega. 

" y-you can say that" I stuttered and scratched my hair. God, this is embarrassing. 

" Nice, even though I have taken music," he replied and I stopped. This sounds stereotypical but an alpha taking music as a subject? 

" that's nice. No one shows interest in music, you see there are mostly omegas who take these subjects" I said with a smile. 

"I know and that's a great opportunity for me to get some" at first I didn't understand but then I realised. Why I chose this college. I can't even back out and waste my parents money. 

I gave a hesitant smile and nodded. 

I was talking to him when I saw a figure walking past the table and my eyes widened. 

It was my daddy! Oh my God, it's been months that I have seen him and it was my first time to meet him. I didn't care about the group and just jumped out of the seat on my instinct. 

I was almost on my feet but regained my position and ran behind the person I wanted to meet so much. My hand wrapped around the elbow and I pulled him back. 

"what the fu— You?" he stopped abruptly seeing me but the way he sneered the word made me feel uneasy. What was this? Was he not happy to see me? 

"h-hi! You are here? You never tol— hey! Back off!" I was talking to him when suddenly I pushed by my shoulder. I whimpered at the impact and stumbled back. My eyes fell on the guy beside him. 

My eyelids blinked, trying to push away the tears dwelling in my eyes. 

"Who is he? Y-you didn't even reply to my message. You di— I said, back off, knot dropper!" the guy beside him yelled on my face. It's fine, if he doesn't want me to talk but he has no right to call me names. I heard alphas around me laugh. 

(Knot-dropper: used to describe someone who was fucked so many times that they can’t even hold a knot inside anymore; Comparable to Slut or Whore.)

I felt a tightness around my neck as I tried to hold back my tears.

" come on, let's go. I hate when they touch you" the unknown guy clung to him and took him away, while I stood there watching my shoes. This was pathetic. 

" Hey, Jinyoung. Leave him, I told you. Look, what kind of fucked he is" I heard Mark's hushed voice as he hugged me from the side. This hurts so much, if he had to demean me like that, he should have broken up with me from the start. 

Students around me scattered and I heard that slur around me. I was not a knot dropper. I don't sleep around with alphas. Just because I am an omega does not mean that I want to sleep with everyone. 

I rubbed my eyes roughly to push away my tears which were falling miserably. 

"hey, take him to the seat and give him water. He is shaken up" that Jackson guy said slowly to Mark and he nodded. Why are the alphas around my friends good? Why are they not good to me? 

It was so hard to breathe and feel normal. 

I realised, the alphas with Jackson are gone. Few were looked surprised and others looked at me with disgust. 

" Drink, it will help you" my red teary eyes lifted up to look at jaebeom that placed a small bottle of strawberry milk. I sniffled and my hands turned into fists to stop myself from another wave of breakdown. 

" Jaebeom is caring" I heard Jackson making fun of him, who growled in reply.

" Jinyoung, you have to be strong. Okay? You can't let people like Shownu take you down. You got me, Jackson and Jaebeom" he said in a gentle voice, trying to get the mood lifted. 

I was about to grab that strawberry milk when it was taken by jaebeom, who opened the seal for me and pushed the straw in. 

Oh, no! Please don't do that. Don't do things that make me feel like a little. I whimpered and my hands twitched to make grabby hands. 

" Come on, you can't be like this. You have to survive here for three years" I heard jaebeom groaning at me and he received a smack from Mark. 

"shut up! Why don't you go and search for an omega to fuck" even though Mark covered my ears I heard full sentence. 

I looked down and took a deep breath before drinking from the small plastic bottle. The sound of shoes thudding, faded away as jaebeom walked out of the scene. 

I looked up and saw Mark smiling at me. 

Why is he smiling? I frowned. 

" You need to thank him, he rarely acts like that," Jackson said and looked at the clock on the wall. 

"babe, it's time. We have to leave for the program" Jackson continued and Mark batted my back. 

I nodded and grabbed my things and strawberry milk, I walked with them to the area. The university is huge and beautifully made. My mind started to wander around different things. 

I wish to meet good people that can be my friends. 

I wish good things for my parents. I know, mother's company is not paying well but she is doing so much for me and mommy. 

Mommy's cupcake business is running well. 

And I hope I find a good alpha for myself. 

I sipped my drink and pouted when it was finished. 

"you look in a good mood now" Mark commented and I smiled a bit. What am I supposed to do then? I can't cry like a baby after they helped me. 

" Thanks to you and Jackson," I said and Jackson chuckled. 

"no problem, jinyoung. You have to be free and chill. Not alphas are like that". He said and I nodded. 

Now, I have to thank Jaebeom for this. It was really a kind act but where is he? My eyes searched for him. 

" There he goes for his fun" I heard Mark sounding annoyed. I guess Jaebeom has his own type of fun. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

So sorry for late update! 

Jinyoung baby loves corn dogs and what made jinyoung think of pepperoni? 

Jinyoung is getting popular among seniors but we see a bitch. 

My baby was humiliated in front of people and that fucker didn't even say a thing. 

Small act of kindness by Mr. Im. 

Markson are so caring. 

Please wait for other characters to join. 

I hope you all enjoyed the book. 

Please whatever jb is doing is just the part of of his character please don't be mad for slow paced story. 

I can't just hurry into something. 

Thank you so much for reading. 

I hope you all liked it.

Thank you so much! Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I updated this. Sorry for leaving you guys hanging! Lovelovelove!

The first day of his uni was like a rollercoaster. The program was made for students to understand the college better and to introduce them to college clubs. Jinyoung took a form as it was mandatory to join a club but he was clueless. 

"Jinyoung, I am going back to the dorm," Mark said while Jackson was hugging him from behind and Jinyoung nodded. 

"Okay, bye-bye. I'll meet you tomorrow" jinyoung smiled cutely but stopped when Jackson piped in. 

"ah! We are meeting tonight! Freshers party, don't you know? We will drink for the whole night!" Jackson said cheerfully and Jinyoung pouted. 

" I am still a minor, I can't" he huffed and grabbed his bag and phone from the seat. 

This made Jackson grin, he winked and replied " it's okay! You are nineteen and you'll hit twenty in a month, come on!" 

I squinted my eyes and suspiciously looked at Jackson. 

"who told you my birthday?" I asked in a low tone. I don't want anyone to know my birthday. 

"My Markie" he laughed and kissed Mark on the head. Okay, so that's how it goes. 

"Okay, then. I'll meet you all later. Bye, bye"

Jinyoung was still not able to find jaebeom so he decided to go to his dorm room but before that, he had to buy his favourite potato cheese corn dog. Even though his mood changed. He felt heavy. His mind was thinking about the embarrassment he faced. 

Jinyoung was walking through the corridor when he heard someone. He stopped and clutching his bag, he turned around. 

"hey, jinyoung. Will you join our club? We have lots of fu— No, thanks. I have already decided mine ``Jinyoung gulped, trying to hide the fact that he felt uneasy at the closeness and quickly left the area. 

This was his first day and he was already getting stopped by the seniors. 

Jinyoung's phone vibrated and pulled his phone out to read the message. 

"Meet me at the back of the dormitory" Jinyoung frowned at the text message. It was from Shownu. Jinyoung wanted to ignore it but he wanted to confront. He wanted to settle things. 

Maybe Shownu wanted to talk to him about what happened or comfort him. Whatever it was, Jinyoung smiled a little at the thought and turned towards the store to buy some before he left to meet his alpha. 

Jinyoung bought one corn dog for himself and a box of the cream roll for Shownu. Food was the best thing to lift up the mood. 

Humming his way, jinyoung walked to the dormitory. He remembered the way and carefully crossed the road and reached his destination. 

Jinyoung's sparkling eyes lit up at the sight of Shownu standing near the door of the court. 

"hi!" jinyoung smiled. Maybe it was him or his behaviour towards Shownu that made him act like a fool in love. The smile returned but it didn't react to Shownu's eyes. 

"hey… I saw what happened ear— you know, it's fine. It happens" jinyoung interjected, feeling giddy. He lifted up his right hand and showed him the bag of the cream roll. 

"I bought a cream roll for you," he said tenderly but it didn't make a difference in the alpha. 

"I appreciate it but this will affect my body. I always stopped you from eating these store foods. One day, you'll explode" Shownu's words were so harsh that Jinyoung threw the bag on the ground. 

"what do you want?" jinyoung said tiredly. 

"I want you to check on your figure and behaviour. What you did today was really childish. You know, my partner was hurt. If you do like that, your alpha will abandon you for other" Shownu explained as if it was the most educational talk. 

Jinyoung's body shuddered. What was that? After countless of nudes, he had to hear this?

"but I only eat one corn do— you eat them like a pig all the damn time" Shownu yelled. Jinyoung frowned and looked down. 

"hey, I am worried for you. You can try salads you know? And listen, once you reach back to your dorm, send me your pretty picture. I want it okay?" Shownu said, his voice went deep and demanding as he grabbed Jinyoung's chin. 

Jinyoung looked away and nodded. 

He turned around and clutching his corn dog box to his heart, he ran towards the dorm room. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"ah…. Haah.. Oh my God. That was fun right?" the omega laughed as he laid on the bed, panting hard after rough sex. 

Meanwhile jaebeom groaned and grabbed his shirt to wear. The omega sat up, his finger making circles on the bedsheet and his eyes running on the sexy body of the alpha. 

" My hometown is Seoul and I am studying biology" he smiled annoyingly at Jaebeom who raised his eyebrows at him. 

"okay" he nodded. 

" we can exchange numbers. The sex was great. We'll b— I have class tomorrow" jaebeom interjected while wearing his pants. 

The omega looked confused with his knitted brows. 

" I have classes early in the morning," Jaebeom said again. 

"o-okay. But I can stay, right?" he was taken aback. He just had sex and the alpha was acting weird. 

" we came here to have sex right? We did it and it's time for you to go" jaebeom replied, shrugging off his shoulders. 

He walked towards the door and opened it. He stood there, watching the omega wearing his clothes awkwardly. 

" come on, go." he smiled at the omega as if it was the most normal thing. 

"bye bye and don't come back" jaebeom looked at the omega with great joy and smiled till the omega left. 

Jaebeom slammed the door shut and turned around to roll his eyes. He huffed and walked towards the small fridge to take out a bottle of water. 

" what the fuck now?" jaebeom grumbled and stormed his way towards the door when he heard knocks. 

He was about to yell when he opened the door but he saw his roommate, looking all gloomy and sad. 

Jinyoung said nothing and walked inside the room and placed his bag on the cabinet and then the box of corn dogs next to it. 

"You look sad," Jaebeom commented and Jinyoung huffed. 

Jinyoung never knew that a day would come where he wanted to punch his so called online daddy that came offline. 

Jinyoung bit his inner cheek and glanced up at the alpha. 

If he lived alone, he would have entered in little space and would have left his big space world out of his existence but here, it was difficult. Jinyoung was jumbled in the emotional mess. 

He wanted to hug his plushie and wear his cute clothes or skirts and just drift into a different world where he was not bothered. 

Gathering all the courage left in him, he walked up to the alpha and wrapped his arms around him. 

" I am sowwy." he winced at his wordings. He didn't want to get into little space but the emotional stress was too much. 

Jaebeom opened his mouth to say something but closed.

" I wasn't able to thank you properly. Y-you gave me strawberry milk and was kind to me. Thank you sho much" he bit his lips, trying to stop his tears but they were threatening to fall. 

" hey, it's fine. You don't have to be all tou— you are crying? I told you, you can't be a cry baby" jaebeom was all chill but when his ears picked up the sound of quiet sobbing, he was shocked. 

"It hurts so much," Jinyoung cried. His face is buried in Jaebeom's torso. His eyes tightly shut refusing to get opened and look into the world which was so cruel to him. 

" wait wha— Why people can't be nice to others. It hurts so much when the people you love hurts so much" jinyoung cried so hard that his voice was almost going out. 

" hey, hey, hey, easy" jaebeom was panicking. This was new to him. Jinyoung was so sensitive that he was confused. 

"calm down and go wash your face first" Jaebeom pulled Jinyoung away and dragged him towards the bathroom. Hesitantly, Jinyoung pulled away and splashed water on his face, trying to wash off the tears that didn't stop. 

He took the towel and wiped his face clean and sniffled. 

" off to bed and listen to happy songs" Jaebeom suggested and jinyoung perked up his right eyebrow. 

"Why are you looking at me like that? I am trying to be nice?" jaebeom felt awkward but he was just being nice to an omega who was going through some heartbreak.

" Thanks but my bed smells weird," Jinyoung looked confused. 

Jaebeom chuckled and scratched his head. 

"actually, I just had se— ahhh! You pervert!" jinyoung took a 180 turn and yelled at the alpha. He quickly jumped off the and yanked out the bed sheet before padding towards the cabinet to take out his own bedsheet. 

"hey! It was consensual ``Jaebeom snapped back and Jinyoung glared as he threw a new set of bedsheet on the bed. 

" you are so dirty! I hugged you!" jinyoung whined loudly and quickly arranged the bedsheet and took out his precious clean blanket. He grabbed his plushie, took off his shoes and extra clothes before sliding in. 

" you hugged me! I did not!" jaebeom growled and jinyoung pouted. 

" you can't have sex in this room. That's it!" he hissed at the alpha who growled. 

" I can and I will have sex!" jaebeom snapped back loudly, scaring him. 

" No! You can't! This room will have only my scent!" jinyoung said angrily and sprayed the room freshener and squinted his eyes at. 

"I think, it's time that we should create rules" jinyoung sneered, folding arms around the plushie. Looking all mean. 

Jaebeom was about to sit when Jinyoung hissed. 

"Take a shower before you touch this clean bed," Jinyoung ordered, lying like a starfish. 

"you are being unreasonably weird. This is my room too and you can't behave like a stuck up bitch" jaebeom gasped in disbelief. 

" you should've asked me. It's not about you, I also sleep in this bed" what jinyoung gave a valid reason and this caused jaebeom to stop being a piece of trash. He huffed and carded his fingers through his hair. 

" I paid to live here not to open a love hotel, jaebeom." jinyoung said worriedly. It pained him to see things like that. 

" Okay, I won't do it here" Jaebeom's shoulders fell and Jinyoung smiled. 

"that's my roommate!" he giggled and hugged the plushie. Hearing the cute giggle, jaebeom almost hit his bottom on the bed when he was yelled at again. 

"Nwoooo! Go take a shower!" jinyoung whined and yelled together making jaebeom cover his ears. 

"noisy bitch" he grumbled and stomped his way in the bathroom. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖  
Jaebeom's POV

" Jaebeom, how's everything there?" I nodded as I heard my father and looked at the omega moving here and there. 

"It's fine, father," I answered. I was bored of this. It's just a damn college not a fucking boarding school. 

" you don't sound good, son?" father questioned in suspicion and I huffed. 

"any omega bothering you? How's the fishy smell of Busan?" my father snickered at his own stupid joke and I glanced at jinyoung who was arranging his stationary in a small bagpack. 

"father, it's nothing like that. Instead, it kind of reminds me of rain" I said, shrugging my shoulders. Honestly, I had no idea what it was but it was something relaxing. When jinyoung hugged me, his scent was so calming. 

" jaebeom, don't get into stupid things. Just get a good omega, do well with your studies and you have a whole damn throne in here" my father was proud of me and he planned everything that he could for me. 

I chuckled and shook my head. 

"You think so much," I laughed and sighed. 

"it's not easy to find an omega like that, father. You know, I was shut down by my roommate today" I continued and smirked when Jinyoung whipped his head towards me. 

" because you deserve that, meanie" he sang and poked his tongue at me. He is such a cartoon. My eyes lingered on his tongue before I groaned and paid attention to my father. What's with this? 

Jinyoung scrunched his nose at me. 

" father, tonight it's a welcome party and I have to get ready. I'll text you later." I smiled and glanced at the clothes I arranged for the party. 

" Jinyoung are you going to the party?" I asked, getting up from my bed to look at him moving here and there like a rat. 

" I don't think so, I have no friends and besides, Mark will be with Jackson" by his tone. I can guess that he is pissed at his friend but who am I to judge? You gotta make friends to have friends. 

But who am I to say that? Once I leave this place, I'll be all alone. 

We cannot trust anyone in business. 

" you can come with me. We'll have fun— no, I don't think. I need some alone time" he cut my sentence and I growled. Why does he always treat me like I am his omega?

I huffed and walked towards the small kitchen cabinet area. 

" jinyoung, you can make friends. You'll die like this one day" I placed my hands on my side and nagged. I mean, come on! Have some chill! Look at my life, hell. 

Jinyoung turned to me and gave me a look and rolled his eyes. 

" it's a yes?" My eyes searching for that one answer and Jinyoung nodded. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" look, we are late" jinyoung pouted, looking at tables crammed with people feasting on food.   
Jinyoung looked for Mark who was already there enjoying his food and love of his life.   
Jinyoung eyebrows knitted in trouble and his eyes scanned for a table which had a few people. 

But he realised that it was a big mistake to come for something for which he was not prepared for. He looked at his side to see that the alpha was missing. 

He should have expected that. 

The alpha was gone and he was standing there like a stupid looking for some food and quality time. Jinyoung was about to leave the place when he felt a hand clasping his wrist.

He spun to see a hand big enough for an omega like Mark and his gazes shot up at the owner and he breathed. 

It was Shownu, smirking. 

Shownu didn't expect Jinyoung to be here.   
It was not Jinyoung's place. He thought. 

That grip felt like wire around his neck and he twisted his wrist to pull away. 

"Hey, you can si— Jinyoung, I found a seat for us" Shownu was interjected by Jaebeom whose hand was tugging jinyoung's other hand. Shownu's eyes landed on the other alpha's and his grip tightened around Jinyoung, causing him to wince at the pain. 

" leave." Jinyoung heard jaebeom growling.

Jinyoung shivered at the sound. The tone was so threatening. Jinyoung gulped and turned his attention to the alpha. 

" jaebeom, where's the seat?" Jinyoung's voice softened. He bit his lips, waiting for the answer. 

" it's there, let's go. I have ordered some drinks" Jaebeom's voice faded as they walked away from Shownu, who was steaming with bitterness. 

Jinyoung doesn't belong to a place like this. Shownu said internally before he walked back to his seat. 

" He was the same guy, right?" Jaebeom said hesitantly. Not wishing to walk on the thin ice.

In response, jinyoung only nodded. 

"I-is he bothering you?" Jaebeom wanted to make sure that Jinyoung felt at ease but he realised it was not happening. 

He huffed out the puff of air before sitting down and took his phone out. 

Typing a message, he sent to Jackson that looked from his side to jaebeom. 

Jinyoung was looking through the menu but he was not in the mood. Suddenly, he felt suffocated. The big restaurant made him feel small. His finger moved from picture to picture. One of his small habits. 

" You know, you can't eat a picture," he heard Jaebeom chuckle beside him. Jinyiung pouted and folded his arms. 

" I want to eat double cheese pizza and a potato cheese corn dog!" He demanded and jaebeom gave him a stare. 

" Do you like pepperoni on pizza?" Jaebeom lifted his eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Suddenly, an image flashed in front of his eyes and Jinyoung was flushing rosy. 

" I-I love it!" He smiled and fanned his face to let the steam out. 

They were discussing the food when Jackson and Mark crashed on the table with bottles of liquors. 

" hey, jinyoung!" Mark slurred out and screamed at Jinyoung who covered his ear at the loud noise. 

" You seem to be drunk," Jinyoung looked worried. 

" don't worry, he'll be fine" Jackson laughed, he was catching up with Mark. Jinyoung puffed his cheeks and looked at jaebeom. 

"Pizza will be here in any minute and I ordered fried chicken with egg rolls" Jaebeom winked and Jinyoung's eyes twinkled. 

" don't tell me you love food just like me" Jinyoung gasped and a smile spread on his cheeks as he looked fondly at the alpha. 

Jaebeom gestured to Jinyoung to come close and Jinyoung shifted obediently. 

Jaebeom leaned down to reach jinyoung height and whispered. 

" it's confidential but I love food as much as you do" 

Jinyoung muffled his laugh and gave his biggest smile to the alpha. He was so delighted that his roommate loved food. 

Jinyoung lifted up his pinky finger and whispered.

" It's a pinky promise between us," he giggled.   
Jaebeom was taken aback by the childish act but smiled in amusement. He wrapped his pinky finger around jinyoung's and winked. 

" promise," they both said. 

And the food arrived. 

Jaebeom and Jinyoung were thrilled to devour all of it. It was hot but it didn't stop them from taking a piece off the pizza. 

Jinyoung moaned and shut his eyes to savour the flavour of the pizza bursting in his mouth. Jinyouny picked his legs under the table in happiness and took another bite. 

" it's yummy, right?" Jaebeom grinned at Jinyoung and handed him tissue paper. 

Jinyoung nodded while eating. 

He felt so amazing being in his true self.   
It felt good to enjoy his favourite food without being judged. Jinyoung was blushing red when jaebeom distributed the pieces equally for him. 

Why does he have to do things that make me feel little? Jinyoung pouted while thinking. 

Jaebeom's way of doing things was affecting jinyoung. First, the strawberry milk and now this pizza. He gulped and quickly took the plate from him. 

" I can do it," he snapped. This caused jaebeom to put his hands up in surrender motion and he shrugged. 

' I ruined it, idiot' jinyoung cursed himself and ate his pizza. 

" your fried chicken and egg roll is here" the waiter said politely and placed the food on the table only to be stopped by Jackson. 

" pack this, pleaseee" he slurred and laughed at the end. 

Jinyoung was shocked and looked confused. He looked back and forth at Jackson and his precious food. 

"W-why?" He asked, upset with the fact that he has to wait to eat food. 

" we are going to clu— I don't wanna go!" Jinyoung whined loudly, annoyed by his friend and looked away. 

" it's just for fun and then we will be busy with college, you know it! Come on, jinyoung!" Mark pressed on his words, his hand slamming the table in desperation. 

" but— no buts! I'll treat you with a feast!" Mark gave his evil smile and Jinyoung grinned, happy with the free meal. 

" okay but only for an hour" jinyoung, showed his index finger and clapped like a baby, feeling giddy. 

Somewhere in his little heart Jinyoung felt excitement. He was going to experience new things. His hand clasped with Mark and they walked outside the restaurant. 

" We have to get a cab and t— Nope, I have my own car" hearing this, jinyoung stood there awestruck. 

Wide, duo eyes looked at jaebeom with respect and he asked. 

" you know how to drive? Amazing!" He sounded so cheerful that Mark and Jackson laughed.

Jinyoung was the only one who was inexperienced with driving and it took him by surprise.

He gasped and cupped his mouth, gawking at the truck reaching towards them. 

" so big! It's like the transformer movie" he giggled and jaebeom tilted his head to glance at jinyoung. 

Jinyoung was so adorable that jaebeom found himself scratching his head sheepishly. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖


	5. Chapter 5

" Mark, this totally stupid. Look at my clothes and others. We only agreed for dinner" jinyoung whined. His embarrassed self watching people dancing in sexy clothes, their body swaying with the music. 

It's not like Jinyoung was scared of places like this. His clothes didn't fit with the event and not to forget the stares he earned from other people in the club. 

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled Jinyoung from behind and pushed him to stand beside him.   
" Listen, it's okay! Just enjoy the night and don't think much. Right jaebeom?" Mark chuckled and turned to look at jaebeom. 

His smile turned upside down when he found that the alpha was already gone and mixed into the crowd of dancing bodies. He huffed and then looked back at jinyoung who was biting his nails. 

"You have to chill, okay? You can't be a baby all the time" this time, Mark sounded serious.   
And the reason was, jaebeom. Mark wanted Jinyoung to have some good time with Jaebeom but Jinyoung was timid. 

"Mark, what makes you say that? You know, these are not my living style and you can't expect me to accept it instantly." Jinyoung confessed. It was weird how people expected him to change in a minute. 

Jinyoung bit his lip and turned towards the bartender. 

" can I get something with less alcohol?" He asked and Mark shrugged. 

" Whatever you feel like but you need to leave that trash. Don't you feel caged around him?" This time, Mark rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. 

"Sometimes, he makes me feel special. Worries about me. Is that a trash thing?" Jinyoung sounded hurt. 

" sometimes but you need to see that your so-called online daddy has his hand shoved in the pants of an omega" Mark winked at Jinyoung and pointed towards the VIP couch. 

Jinyoung's eyebrows knitted as they fell upon shownu kissing and playing with omega and he breathed out. 

Jinyoung looked at his side and saw the drink was served and grabbed the glass. 

Mark was drinking his own drink and placed it near jinyoung. 

"I'll be back!" He whistled and hit the dance floor and soon later Jackson joined, grinding his body with Mark. 

The music was so loud that it was numbing jinyoung and his body felt vibrations. In the crowd of hundreds, he stood alone near the bar with a glass of champagne.

Did he really belong to this place? He thought. 

Wasn't he the introverted kid that liked to be hidden behind books and phone screens? 

His finger gently tapped on the glass as he listened to the music with a small smile on his face. 

" Hi! You seem to be alone!" A cheerful voice pulled him out of the rail of emotions. 

Jinyoung looked at the guy sprung out of nowhere. Flashy clothes, blonde hair and a box smile. 

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows and shrugged. 

" cute! But it should be worn in the pyjama party" he commented and it just embarrassed jinyoung even more. 

" Why are you not dancing? Come on! It's good to let go of things and just let it out!" The stranger winked and gave his dazzling smile. 

In a swift second, the glass of champagne was replaced with a vodka shot and Jinyoung's eyes widened when it was pushed into his mouth and the burning sensation slapped in. 

" new song!" The stranger guy laughed and pulled Jinyoung by the wrist to the dance floor. 

" No one cares about what you wear! It's only you who makes delusions!" He giggled while moving weirdly, dancing with Jinyoung who eventually smiled back. 

"Woohoo!" The stranger closed his eyes, threw his hands up in the air and sang.

Don't show up, don't come out  
Don't start caring about me now  
Walk away, you know-how  
Don't start caring about me now  
Aren't you the guy who tried to  
Hurt me with the word "goodbye"?  
Though it took some time to survive you  
I'm better on the other side

Jinyiung felt odd energy surged into him from the guy. Whether it was the song or alcohol hitting, it was amazing. 

He felt crazy, his emotions pouring out in the dance steps. Everything felt new and scary but he loved it. He loved it and enjoyed it. 

He felt his hands intervened with the stranger and their steps matched and they laughed and giggled while dancing like a stupid. 

Whatever it was, it was lifting off every weight dropped on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

" it's fun, right?" He asked in loud music and Jinyoung nodded, letting his hair move with the steps. 

They ran back to the bar, took two shots together and groaned loudly before running back to dance again. 

But stopped when the atmosphere changed. The loud music suddenly turned low. Confused, Jinyoung stumbled back with the crowd filling up the area to look at the man beside DJ and Jinyoung squinted his eyes to see jaebeom. 

" Whoa" he chuckled softly when Jaebeom started singing in a deep, intense bedroom voice. 

People around him were cheering, making noise and recording him singing but Jinyoung stood there like a statue. For a few seconds, he didn't even blink. The voice was like butter on the top of the hot pancake, melting and mixing. 

The song and voice were so incredible that it took Jinyoung by surprise and he felt the song occupying his mind. 

His heart was thumping fast and the song was making him blush but he didn't care. It was mesmerising. 

Meanwhile, Jaebeom smirked as he sang his song. He only exited there physically but mentally he existed in his song. The hype he received made him smile even more and he enjoyed singing but there was this one person that his eyes captured. 

In that huge crowd, his eyes glued to the omega watching him as if he was the only one left in the whole club. He could feel Jinyoung getting lost in the song and this brought a smug look on Jaebeom's face. 

This was crazy and strange. In one single day, how could he feel so many emotions for that one person who did the bare minimum. 

And jaebeom knew, the only one who was enjoying his song from the heart was Jinyoung.

The song was reaching an end and he couldn't leave out the part but seeing   
jinyoung getting dragged away from his sights by none other than shownu was making jaebeom apprehensive. 

His eyes anxiously started looking here and there, his mind getting off from the song was just an example of how bad shownu could be to jinyoung. 

Finally, the song ended and jaebeom hopped down from the stage. He could feel the hands of people touching his body, trying to stop him or to hug him but he showed no interest. 

Jaebeom ran towards the bathroom area, he could feel his heart thumping with different things running in his mind. 

Jinyoung's flushed face showed how drunk he was and Jaebeom was quick to catch that Jinyoung had no tolerance level. 

He was just a few steps away from the bathroom when he heard a scream. 

Before he could grasp on to the things, the door slammed open. 

Droopy eyelids and bodies hunched down. 

Junyiung was drunk.

Wobbling his way out, Jinyoung wiped his mouth with the cuff off his sweatshirt. 

" jinyoung, what happened?" Jaebeom freaked out, his hands trying to get a hold on to stumbling omega.

" oh, jaebeom! You sin— fuck!" Jinyoung's eyes lit up as he saw jaebeom and was about to congratulate him when he lost consciousness in jaebeom's arms. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

"What do you mean I am not drinking again?" Jinyoung objected, his lips jutted out and his eyebrows furrowed. His arms hugging the plushie as he stayed under the blanket, watching the alpha lecturing him. 

"Yes, you are not! I had to pay that mess you created in the bathroom. You dirtied the floor and then collapsed like a robot" jaebeom snapped, totally pissed at omega. 

" b-but I puked on shownu" jinyoung scratched his head and pouted in shame.   
It was supposed to be shownu not the precious floor. He was sad. Very sad. 

"Because of you, I had to take a cab, can you believe that I have to go back to that club to take my car?" Jaebeom said in disbelief. He was annoyed but jinyoung looked freaking cute. 

" Jackson and Mark were there. Y-you should have as— they were busy having sex" jaebeom growled and this took jinyoung by surprise. Who scolds people early in the morning. 

" you can't scold me…. My head is hurting and I feel strange. ``Jinyoung whimpered, his eyes casted in shame. Of course, drinking is great but the pain it leaves was impossible to tolerate. 

" because you were fucking drunk!" 

" but you sang so well!" Jinyoung sniffled, his eyes brimming with tears and he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Jaebeom was shocked. His heart was going here and there like a rollercoaster but he cleared his throat and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

" You know what, just heat up yesterday's chicken and corn dog, eat it and leave for the class" his voice sounded so strict and stern that Jinyoung felt his body moving on his own. 

That was a daddy move. He said internally and with a lazy attitude, he folded his blanket and kept his plushie back at its place and took out his clothes. 

" Okay, I'll do it and thanks for helping me" jinyoung was like a tomato while he thanked jaebeom for helping him last night. 

🌼🌼

" Markie, I was scolded so bad. Mommy never scolded me this bad" jinyoung sniffled as he played with his sweater paws. 

" Did jaebeom scold you?" Mark asked, feeling bad for his friend but a smile appeared on his face. Mark felt happy because Jinyoung had a roommate who actually took time to scold him. 

Jinyounf tugged his bottom lip out and nodded. 

"Tell me honestly, what do you think about it?" Mark twisted his lips that turned into a smirk. 

"Honestly. It was a daddy move, Markie" jinyoung confessed. His ears and cheeks turned red and Mark laughed. 

" He is a daddy type but where is he?" Mark chuckled and looked around, to find Jaebeom but Jinyoung's small huff stopped him. 

"Yesterday, he sang a very beautiful song and now people are his fans and not leaving his side" Jinyoung sounded sad and Mark pulled his cheeks. 

" it's not like you are not famous among the seniors. 

" hey, jinyoung!" Jinyiung heard his name which followed with a cheek squeeze. That's what mark meant. 

Seniors, especially alpha seniors, found Jinyoung cute and pretty and he was so irresistible that they couldn't help but pull his cheeks. 

Jinyoung rubbed his face and sighed. 

" it happens, jinyoung. Also, I heard, I mean it's all over the college that you puked on Shownu?" Mark concealed his laugh behind his hand and slapped the table. 

Jinyiung rolled his eyes and adjusted his wrist watch around his wrist. 

"Yes, I did but it was unintentional. Now, I have to go for music class! Is the first class and I don't know if they'll hear us sing" he shrugged and Mark kissed his head. 

" Good luck to my future singer" Mark wished him luck and patted Jinyoung’s bum when he got up. 

Jinyoung laughed and waved before running to his class. 

If jinyoung said he was totally fine in front of seventy five then it was a total lie. Jinyoung's nervous self sat at the back and he could see Jaebeom's head at the front. 

The confidence in the alphas, sitting in the front row, lessened the confidence left in the others sitting behind them. Jinyoung bit his nails in anxiety. One by one the alphas destroy others singing power with their powerful voice and control and it's just made jinyoung question his own decisions. 

"You are here, there's no way to back out," Jinyoung jumped in his own seat at the voice of the guy sitting beside him. 

"Kyungsoo, you can call me soo. It's fine if you are scared, look around everyone is like that. Except, the alphas. They are made to make people feel like that. Believe in yourself" kyungsoo, the cute penguin guy said wise words and smiled, giving his heart shaped smile. 

Jinyoung blinked and looked at his hands. 

"I can sing well, just like these alphas," he said to himself and smiled widely at the guy. 

"Will you be my friend?" Jinyoung pushed his hand forward, and smiled. 

"Sure! What is your name?" He asked, laughing at how he made a friend without knowing his name. 

"Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung" he grinned and shook hands with kyungsoo. 

He was chattering with his new friend when a familiar name was called. His eyes landed on Jaebeom, who chuckled and shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his group. 

"I'll be singing a self made song. Sunrise, it's about the pure love" he gave his introduction.  
Just then a message popped up on Jinyoung's mobile. 

Daddy🌹:

You'll regret your actions. Why don't you send daddy a pic and get away from trouble? Your secret will be safe, darling. 

Jinyoung's eyes widened as he read the text and his body trembled with sudden fear settled into him. He was in the music room. His row will be the next and now this message from Shownu was not doing anything great. 

Jinyoung was trying hard to stop himself from panicking but it was just not happening. He needed Mark or anyone to comfort him and his eyes landed on jaebeom who was singing the song. 

Jinyoung bit his lip and looked at the alpha. The choice of words were just beautiful. Jinyoung felt himself calming down a bit. It was true that music calms him but the jaebeom song was really nice. 

He exhaled and swallowed thickly when jaebeom pulled the mic away. He can't do this, Jinyoung stood up from his seat and rushed out of the music room. Though, the teacher shouted at him he just flinched and ran faster. 

Shownu was blackmailing him and he had no way out! He can't even back out from college. It was all his parents earning and he can't waste it. Jinyoung felt trapped and his head hurt. 

"should I talk to him?" Jinyoung asked himself but quickly shook his head. It was a bad idea. Talking to him will only bring bad. 

"what should I do?" jinyoung nervously bit his finger nail when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"pyjama guy!" The blondie squeal and jinyoung looked puzzled. 

"don't tell me you forgot me! " he scoffed and placed his hands on his sides. 

" I am Baekhyun! You friend from the club!" he jumped on his feet and laughed. Jinyoung's eyes widened and he smiled. 

"oh! You look so different" he cupped his mouth in shock. He didn't look flashy like the way he was in the club. Baekhyun had a sweatshirt on with glasses and his hair down. 

"I am jinyoung" he shook his hand and pulled it back to his side. 

" are you bothered by something?" Baekhyun squinted his eyes while pointing his index finger at Jinyoung. He gasped and nodded. 

"how do you know?" he pouted. 

"it's all over your face. What matters? I can ask right?" Baekhyun chuckled and Jinyoung shrugged. 

"I-I am blackmailed. I don't know if it's a blackmail or threat" he rolled his eyes and pouted again, looking all gloomy. 

" tell me, who is blackmailing you?" Baekhyun asked as if he could punch the shit out of him. 

"Shownu" jinyoung replied instantly. 

"now you are in a big shit" Baekhyun’s eyes widened and stopped on his tracks. He looked around and quickly pulled Jinyoung into an empty room. 

"hey! What do you me—shhh!" jinyoung was shut by Baekhyun who shushed him instantly. 

"Shownu's father is one of the investors" Baekhyun massaged his temple. 

"h-how do you know?" jinyoung was shocked for the third time and now he was sulking. Everyone in this place was rich. 

"because we are one of the investors" Baekhyun flatly replied and huffed. Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed and he squinted his eyes at Baekhyun’s finger. 

"and married?" this came out as a question and Baekhyun shook his head. 

"engaged" he grinned, showing off his ring, as expensive as Jinyoung's whole year college fees. 

Jinyoung shrugged and smiled. 

"good, so what am I gonna do? So should I let him blackmail me?" jinyoung said awkwardly. What was Jinyoung supposed to say? Everyone in here had some kind of power or they were just simply rich. 

"no! No! That's bad, okay? We can't let that happen. Let me think. What is he asking for?" Baekhyun asked and jinyoung whined. 

"what? Tell me!" Baekhyun nudged Jinyoung who stomped his feet. 

" my pic?" jinyoung looked away, wiping his sweat. 

"a nude? Oh my God that's the worst!" Baekhyun looked horrified and Jinyoung blinked rapidly to push back his tears. 

" He said, if you won't send him a pic, he'll spread things about me,” Jinyoung sniffled, wiping his tears with the cuff of his shirt. 

" We can send a pic from the internet!" Baekhyun said, his eyes sparking at his idea and jinyoung bit his inner cheek. He was being skeptical. 

"We can try," Baekhyun insisted and Jinyoung shrugged. 

"You don't have a class?" jinyoung suddenly asked and Baekhyun shook his head. 

" My class will start after two days, I am just tagging along with my boyfriend" Baekhyun looked red and embarrassed but Jinyoung didn't mind. 

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

" it's stressing me out, I have sent it already" he fiddled his thumbs together in nervousness while looking at Mark and Baekhyun who were eagerly waiting for the reply. 

"he's an ass and jinyoung realising it just now is stupid" Mark clenched his jaws and hissed. 

"If he was not the investor's son, I would have kicked him out" Baekhyun grumbled and whined loudly. 

"What is this investor thing? And what if we contact the biggest investor?" Mark wiggled his eyebrows at the idea but Baekhyun sighed. 

"that's the thing we don't know. My father is on fourth, as an investor. The one who gives the biggest amount is kept in secret. They are like authority and without any good excuse we can't ask the university for this. 

"So, it means Shownu can't be stopped," Jinyoung said in his shaky breath. He looked down and felt like cursing his fate. Why the hell he puked on him. It was just stupid. 

Suddenly a message popped up and Jinyoung immediately went for his phone and sighed when it was a message from jaebeom. 

Mark and Baekhyun looked confused and Jinyoung sighed in relief. 

" it was jaebeom. He probably saw me leaving" now he has embarrassed himself in front of the whole class, he had to face consequences. Of course, a good lecture from the teacher and gossip from other students. 

It was only a few minutes when the door of the empty room slammed open. Jaebeom stood at the door frame breathlessly. Once he regained his breath, he walked into the room and huffed. 

" don't you dare to scold him" Baekhyun’s voice interrupted the alpha before he could even say something and jaebeom squinted his eyes at Baekhyun. 

" Byun? Don't take me as your Park" he snapped, making Baekhyun poke his tongue at him. 

"We are leaving," Jaebeom announced, as he walked to the other side of the table and grabbed Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung looked at their hand intervened and gulped when his eyes landed at the alpha. 

Jinyoung looked sad when he was taken by the alpha and both the omegas could only cross their fingers at him. 

"where are we going?" jinyoung whined, trying to pull his wrist away but it was of no use. It was an iron grip. 

"class" he muttered and Jinyoung looked confused. 

"wh-why?" Jinyoung was already tired of the Shownu matter, he didn't want to attend the class. 

"it's sociology class" he muttered under his breath and smiled at the teacher, who let them enter and as soon as jinyoung entered his eyes fell on the Shownu sitting at the back seat. Jinyoung looked away while jaebeom finally chose a seat. 

Jinyoung slid in with Jaebeom at the corner seat. He was sitting inside, one side wall and the other side with Jaebeom. Jinyoung looked at their sitting arrangements and realised he could barely see Shownu in this place. 

"focus, Jinyoung" jaebeom patted Jinyoung's lower back and took his notebook out to write down the notes. Jinyoung bit his lips while his legs couldn't stop moving in nervousness. 

Shownu made him feel sick. He could feel Shownu staring and this increased his anxiety. 

"you need to stop, he can't do anything" Jaebeom's voice came out low and deep and his hand landed on Jinyoung's thigh. He gently squeezed the soft skin and rubbed him in order to calm him down. 

Now Jinyoung's heart was racing and he was feeling secure by the alpha's caring gesture. In the middle of the class jinyoung was melted by the alpha and he had the sudden urge of slipping into headspace. 

Once the class was over, Jaebeom waited for everyone to leave and watched students giving him a look but it didn't matter to him. He wanted to protect the troubled roommate and he liked helping the small omega. 

Everyone left except Shownu and his omega and jaebeom clenched his jaws. A fucking pest. Jaebeom internally grumbled. 

He stood up and Jinyoung quickly grabbed his hand and walked behind him to quickly get out of the room but Shownu was fast to call him. 

"hey! Send your pic before midnight or else I'll take it by myself and you know I can do it" his voice reached Jinyoung's ear and he flinched. Jinyoung was scared. Shownu caught him and it was just so depressing. 

"what did you say?" jinyoung was shocked when jaebeom growled loudly at the alpha.   
His growls were threatening and dominating. Jaebeom stomped back to Shownu's seat and by one hand, he pulled the alpha by the collar. 

" you know what? I challenge you to come and take that pic by yourself" he gritted his teeth as he challenged the alpha who grinned. 

Jaebeom shoved Shownu away and made his way to Jinyoung who was glaring at the floor. Jaebeom grabbed his hand and was about to walk out when Shownu shouted. 

" Did jinyoung give you his loose hole to your dick?" He mocked, laughing out loud and Jinyoung finally gave up and tears started to roll down from his eyes. He covered his face with the sleeves and cried out loud. 

Hearing Jaebeom growl and his long legs reached the alpha in big five steps and threw a deep bruising punch at Shownu's not so worthy face. Shownu was shocked and his eyes widened.

" now that you have added me in this matter, I'll make sure to ruin your life. I dare you to be anything because believe me I'll skin you alive" he sneered and stormed out of the room with Jinyoung. 

" Stop crying, Jinyoung!" Jaebeom snapped at him, making him stop on his tracks and this made Jinyoung cry harder. 

Jaebeom huffed and took Jinyoung to the nearest empty room. 

"what's the matter? What's going on?" jaebeom finally asked, his arms folded in front of his chest. Jinyoung gulped thickly and shook his head. 

" I can't tell…. Y-you guys are dangerous. Alphas are dangerous" he sniffled, covering his nose with his napkin and jaebeom rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, I am dangerous but I am not gonna blackmail you" he scoffed and grabbed Jinyoung's chin in a tight grip, craning his face up to make the perfect eye contact. 

"now, tell me what the fuck happened?" he asked in his gruff and deep voice and jinyoung shivered. 

This was a daddy move. Jinyoung trembled and blinked twice before saying. 

"I-i can't tell in here. C-can we go back to the dorm?" he asked, sounding uncomfortable and Jaebeom nodded and left his chin and grabbed him by the wrist as they walked back to the dorm. 

Jinyoung followed the alpha like a puppy. Jinyoung was so embarrassed that jaebeom had to protect him and even punch the hell out of Shownu. So many things in one day were making Jinyoung's head heavy. 

And why is jaebeom dangerous? He wondered and made sure to ask baekhyun about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! Sorry for late update! I am busy with fests. Enjoy the chapter and pleas leave kudos and comments! Bye bye!


End file.
